poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robber Hag
This is how Releasing Sonata's, Aria's, and Adagio's protoplasms goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meet Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Kuryan, Shaggy, and Umarak look at the vat Ryan Tokisaki: By Primus, Ekimu, and Quintessa. Umarak the Hunter: You know Quintessa? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes. She put Twilight and Optimus under her control one time. Umarak the Hunter: I'll keep watch. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Umarak. Shaggy: Like, you do know that as much as Velma. Ryan Tokisaki: I know. Right? Unkown voice: Ryan... Kuryan... Ryan Tokisaki: Megan? sees Sonata Sonata Dusk: Ryan... Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata? I hope it's not Unicron. picks up Sonata's protoplasm Sonata Dusk: Ryan. Thank goodness you're here. Let me go and I can find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Get ready for your ride for your body and know one thing. Quintessa is the Great Deceiver! go of Sonata flies so fast and spots her body and goes in demon possessed body gets hit when Sonata's protoplasm re-enters her body and a demon gets out demon roars then notices it's outside in the sun. It screams and explodes gasps and notices what she has to do at the vat room Aria Blaze: Ryan. Hey, Kuryan. grabs Aria Ryan Tokisaki: Aria Blaze. I was worried about you then Umarak told me. Aria Blaze: Thank Primus for that. Ryan Tokisaki: Aria, you're a protoplasmic head. Aria Blaze: I know, but I'm still the cool one. Ryan Tokisaki: You miss your body? Aria Blaze: Yeah. lets go of Aria Aria Blaze: Whoa! How do you pilot this this!? flies up to the sky spots her body Aria Blaze: There it is! Here we go! flies towards her body but the door shuts and she goes flying off at the vat room grabs Adagio's protoplasm Adagio Dazzle: Ryan. I need to find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. So. Maybe I can make some Keyblades for you and your sisters after the mystery is done. Adagio Dazzle: Ok. Ryan, student of... throws Adagio's protoplasm Adagio Dazzle: PRIMUS!!!!! flies off to find her body four see the Daemon Ritus and take it and run off looks around and sees a protoplasm coming towards her location then sees someone Sonata Dusk: Uh yo yo you yo. possessed Adagio Dazzle looks at Sonata puts on some fake glasses and whistles comes flying in protoplasm enters Adagio's body and she gets hit then the demon comes out demon roars Sonata Dusk: You could use a little sun light. opens the blinds and the demon explodes smiles Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Sonata? Is that you? Sonata Dusk: Aria? the possessed Aria Blaze gets hit by Adagio's protoplasm with Sonata and Aria Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Wait. This isn't my body. If I'm in her body, Adagio must be.... go to a forest looks for his friends to Sonata and Adagio Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice Boy, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Adagio? Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice Yeah. to Ryan and his friends Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Fred is safe. Like Megan and the Mad Doctor. find Fred, Velma, and Daphne unpossessed also find Adagio, Aria, and Sonata Ryan Tokisaki: Velma! Shaggy: Adagio, Aria, and Sonata Please tell me you guys are you. Sonata Dusk: We are us, Shaggy. Thanks to Ryan. Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice I think we got stuck in different bodies. Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Yeah, I think I can lead. Velma: I guess this fella is ok, Shaggy. But we are safe when Umarak showed up. Ryan Tokisaki: Speaking of the Hunter. Umarak the Hunter: I guess Aria got Adagio's body? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Shaggy: We stole this. We hope it works. Velma: The Daemon Ritus. protoplasms, except Umarak's, get swapped Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan's voice Whoa. I think we can... Wait a sec! My right eye is a clock?! Daphne: Kuryan's voice So that is what a woman's body looks like. Umarak Brother? How come you don't have a protoplasm? Umarak the Hunter: I am not one of the humans of this world. Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan's voice But I'm a Techno-organic so I am part human. protoplasms get swapped again Umarak the Hunter: Velma, what's going on? Ryan F-Freeman: Velma's voice If my calculations are correct, due to the instability of protoplasm in the proximity of the Daemon Ritus, we're going to continue randomly changing bodies until the protoplasm realigns with the correct bodies. Aria Blaze: Ryan's voice Wow. Look at my pig tails. I'm Aria. Fred: Kuryan's voice Well. I think we can tell Sci-Ryan about that cause it would be a wild ride. protopasms go in the correct bodies Ryan F-Freeman: My body! Thank Primus for that. Aria Blaze: I'm me. Adagio Dazzle: I'm back. Ryan Tokisaki: I'm me again! So, I think you can know that light can kill the demons. Remember? hear an explosion and turn to see fire Velma: Oh, no. Come on. head to a hut pulls out a fire extinguisher Voodoo Man: Something tells me that was the wrong ingredient. Ryan F-Freeman: I got this. the fire extinguisher to put out the fire Ryan Tokisaki: What did happened here? Voodoo Man: I'm doing a voodoo ritual if you don't mind, thank you. It's important you get the right ingredients. You see, the only way I can protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki beast. And let me tell you something, I have a feeling they're about to perform their evil Darkopolypse ritual. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626